The Akuma Game
by Inlethaldoses
Summary: The Akuma Game is a secretive, online-virtual-realty like no other. The moment you play, your mind is in the game. When your mind comes back to reality, it leaves you with severe withdrawals. Marinette sees herself as a legendary gamer. She has never lost a game, but how can she beat this one when she doesn't want it to end?


**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy and I would love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug:{**

 _ **Chapter one**_

"What is The Akuma Game?"

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a teenage girl who had a knack for video games. Her hands would tingly itch when she had a controller in the palm of her hands. Marinette had the perfect characteristics as a gamer: coy, confident, and very cunning for her young age. Marinette kept those qualities to herself when she played against her friends. Marinette wanted to just play for fun, so she never found herself at being competitive with her friends.

Marinette wasn't conceited in the slightest, but she knew that she could have beaten her friends in a video game if she really wanted to. It just seemed that something always held her back from doing just that. At the last minute when Marinette could have won; she let her friend take the victory.

Her friends began to perceive her as the girl who sucked at video games. Marinette was fine with that because she portrayed herself as such. The question on why Marinette disingenuous herself towards her friends? The Paradox answer to that shall remain locked and kept secret. The only ones who have ever unlocked that question were her wonderful parents and of course herself.

The one thing she did allow people to know about her was the way she used her needle and thread. Marinette had a talent for fashion designing, she made the ugly Christmas sweater, her Grandma gave her as a present into something spectacular. Marinette drafted the new sweater with her sketchbook before she fabricated it into something prominent.

Right this moment in class, Marinette had another design in her glittered mind. Marinette bit her bottom lip in deep concentration. The colors of red and black collided in her white blank page. It almost looked like her paper was bleeding because of how hard she pressed on her red marker.

"Sheesh, Marinette. What did that poor paper ever do to you, huh?" Marinette's best friend, Alya Cesaire, piqued humorously. Marinette snapped out of her reverie before she smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Nothing. It was just there for my runway creativity," Marinette replied with a giggle as Alya sat down next to her.

"All I want to do is to go home and back to sleep. I'm not ready to start another early morning at school!" Alya bellowed dramatically while she dropped her head on their table.

"Dido, Alya," Marinette said with a huge yawn.

A familiar figure walked into the classroom before he made his way towards the fatigued girls. Marinette groaned in heavy indignation when loud punk music echoed in her ears. Alya and she both glared at their music-obsessed friend.

"Nino, honey. It's too damn early for that kind of music!" Alya said sarcastically as she grabbed his big headphones off of him.

"Alya, what was that for?!" Nino bellowed hotly.

"I'm so terribly sorry, your music was too damn loud. As your dear friend, I'm worried that you might go deaf." Marinette and Nino both rolled their eyes heavily at Alya's bullshit.

"Alya, you're such a saint," Nino remarked with fake gratitude.

The sudden sound of bell ringing made the whole class rushed to their seats. Nino gave his friends a quick goodbye as he sat behind them. Madame Bustier walked into the classroom, with a steaming Starbucks coffee in her hand, and a smile upon her rosy lips.

"Good Morning, students. Let's open our textbooks to chapter-" There was a huge pause when Max Kante barged into the classroom.

"Mr. Kante, I'm afraid that I'll have to write you a tardy," Madame Bustier said sternly to him.

He glared at the teacher, which made a cold chill go up Marinette's spine. Marinette's classmate, Max Kante, didn't look like himself. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was oily, and his eyes looked hazy. Marinette knew that look all too well; they were the aspects of gaming withdrawals. Whatever game he played must have taken a big toll on him.

"Quiet Wench, you adults ruin everything! Who is this Max you speak of? My name is Gamer! Gamer I tell you!" Marinette knew that gaming was Max's entire universe and all, but she thought he was taking it a bit too far.

Max started to shake uncontrollably like he was having a seizure. He hunched himself down before he used one of the tables as a leverage. A clear, misty blue goo came out of his mouth and nose. Madame Bustier and the entire class all gasped in complete shock. Madame Bustier quickly called the administrators before she quickly dashed towards Max. The teacher tried to soothe him, but he made it seem like cotton was in his ears. All of the classmates huddled around him, particularly Alya, Nino, and Marinette.

"What's wrong with him?!" Alya whispered flabbergasted.

Marinette found herself mystified at Max's distress. What kind of game could make him in a state like this?!

Finally, helped was on its way. The students cleared away for the two male EMTs and the stretcher. They quickly picked Max up before they tightened him up in the stretcher. Max kept throwing up that bristled goo, and the stench consumed the entire classroom. Marinette grimaced at the smell, but she remained her focus on her poor classmate.

Max clawed at the stripes like a wild animal. Marinette almost thought it was her imagination, but it turned out it wasn't when she saw Max's fingernails long and sharp. He scratched one of the EMT males' face, which looked like a ribbon of blood. Max laughed hysterically at this; his laugh sounded like a cat being pulled by its tail.

"Long live The Akuma Game!" Max exclaimed before the unscratched EMT sedated him with a needle.

"Akuma Game," Nino susurrated to himself. Alya had ears like sonars, so she was available to decipher Nino's whisper.

"Have you heard of that game before, Nino?" Alya inquired excessively.

"Yeah, it's a new online game that came out a month ago," Nino answered in bewilderment.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should get more of the 411 with this so called Akuma Game," Alya said with a sugary smile.

Marinette and Nino both gulped in apprehension. They both knew their journalist friend would not leave this compelling story alone. Marinette and Nino looked at each other before they both sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Let's do this, guys!" Marinette said with a forced smile.

"That's the spirit, Marinette! Nino, why can't you be more valiant like Marinette over here?" Alya asked with a pout. Nino only grumbled for his response, which Alya scoffed at.

Alya brought her phone out, "Alright, let's Google this game," Alya proclaimed as her friends gathered around her.


End file.
